After champion: June & Day
by Improbable Creatures
Summary: Spoilers! Don't read this if you haven't finished CHAMPION yet: Set right after the epilogue of Champion, just my own version about how June and Day find their way back to each other. I loved the books so much, I LOVED how it ended... I just wanted more. This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Reviews are welcomed. All characters owned by Marie Lu.
1. Chapter 1

JUNE  
"Hi" he says "I'm Daniel"  
"Hi" I reply "I'm June"  
Can he feel that? I wonder. the electric pulse humming between us as our fingers linger on each other a little too long. Slowly we break apart.  
He hesitates for a moment, some inner conflict I'm sure, then he smiles that same crooked grin  
" since we both seem to be going over to Tess's, mind if we join you?"  
My heart jumps at that same thrill of energy I used to get whenever he would look at me like that and I have to steady my breathing.  
"Sure" I respond.  
At this moment I see Eden walking up to us, smiling, he is no longer the little boy burdened with saving the republic. His eyes have cleared of all signs of the plague he was infected with, and I notice for the first time that they are the same beautiful blue eyes his brother has, an ocean of blue. He is much taller. Handsome in a way that is much different from Day, but there are similarities.  
Day turns at his approach and smiles  
"June, this is my brother.."  
"Eden" I cut him off.  
" I remember. It's good to see you again, you look well... Older" I finish.  
"Thanks... You too." he replies. blushing a little.  
Day gives us both an incredulous look, as if he's trying to fit two pieces of a puzzle together that he just can't figure out.  
"So you do know me" he winks at me with that same grin.  
I can't help but laugh, that expression is typical Day.I blush and respond without answering him.  
"Shall we?"

DAY  
We walk along the streets of the ruby sector heading towards where Tess lives. The girl, June, she walks in between me and Eden, Keeping the conversation light. Every now and then our arms rub up against each other sending a sweet thrill through me, and I catch the subtle grin on the corners of her mouth. She is lovely in all ways. Her hair beautiful, glossy and dark, with a high pony tail. Her eyes are dark with flecks of gold in them, with long eyelashes that frame them. Her lips, full and perfect and the softest shade of pink.  
I start to have flash backs of images that I don't entirely recognize, like some of the dreams I wake up from, about a girl. THIS girl. Sitting near her and talking to her. Holding her hand in my own. kissing her softly. My mind lingers on the last one and I smile, feeling the blush rise up to my face.  
Too soon we are approaching the high-rise of Tess's apartment and I realize I haven't really been talking at all, I've been lost in my own thoughts while June and Eden are immersed in conversation next to me. Again the question comes to me, how does she know my brother?  
A few months after we finally settled into our new apartment in Antarctica, I started to have reoccurring dreams. Some of them good, some of them bad, some of them damn right scary. The doctors had said this might happen and not to be too alarmed by it, cause most likely it was some part of my subconscious trying to break through all the haze and the fog of my amnesia. So naturally I just shrugged it all off to the side and didn't really think about it too much yeah? Except this one dream. This one dream never went away, it never changed or faded out like the others. It was always the same: I'm laying in bed with a girl. The most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen. THIS girl. She is soft and warm and her skin smells like sunshine and wild flowers. She is laying so close to me that I can feel every rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. She holds my hand and stares at me. Dark brown eyes with flakes of gold that catch the light just right, mesmerizing. Slowly she leans over me and whispers in my ear "come find me... I love you" then she kisses me soft and perfect, and that's when I always wake up. Weird huh?  
Eden knocking on Tess's door breaks me out of the memory. June stands right next to me waiting patiently reserved, analyzing.  
I lean slightly towards her "so how do you know Tess?"  
She hesitates for a moment, thinking up what the right thing to say is, "uh... It's a long story" she replies. Is she blushing? I decide to use my flirtatious tone when I respond to her and look straight into her eyes  
"Well sweetheart, I've got all kinds of time" her blush turns bright red and she stares down. Just then Tess opens the door  
"Day!.. Er, I mean Daniel!" Tess says. Smiling wide-eyed little Tess, Although she's not so little anymore. She embraces me in a hug, and I laugh a little at how much taller she is now.  
"Hey cousin, how are you?"  
" I'm good" she responds, she glances over to my left and gives June a very mischievous grin  
"So I see you've met June... For the second time." she laughs again and June's eyes go wide with embarrassment.  
"Thanks for that Tess" June replies. She's trying to be angry but the smile on her lips shows she's failing at it.  
She ushers all of us into her small apartment, inside there is another guy there. Does Tess have a boyfriend? So strange. By the way that Tess looks at him and her tone I think that yes, this must be her boyfriend.  
"Daniel, Eden, this is Pascao.. You've met him before Day" she introduces us. I shake his hand and I must admit there is some similarity to it though I can't really place him. It is the strangest thing not being able to remember things, like sitting in the middle of a fog waiting for it to clear.  
"Pascao lives here with me" Tess exclaims, Though it's obvious.  
We all walk over to the table and begin to settle in, Tess and Pascao on one side of the table me and Eden on the other and June at the head.  
"Oh wait! I almost forgot" Tess jumps up and runs into the other room, a few seconds later she comes back carrying a little tiny box and a card  
"Happy Birthday June" she exclaims with a smug expression. So it's her birthday?Hmmm... June looks a little shocked but happy, she smiles at Tess.  
"Tess you shouldn't have"  
"It's nothing really.. Just a little something.. It's no big deal" she shrugs her shoulders.  
"Open it" Tess says.  
June takes the tiny box and unwrap's it, now I'm dying to see what this is. Inside is a smaller little wooden box with a tiny clasp. She carefully lifts the clasp and opens it. She studies it for a minute, then sucks in a small bit of air as if trying to steady herself. She pulls out something small and shiny and made of wires.  
The band is a bunch of wires smoothed over and over to bend around the corners just right. A paper clip ring. It looks familiar, similar to the one I wear on my right hand. But more beautiful with an ornate looking flower on the top. June doesn't say a word, she just stares at it, as if it might actually fly away. but I can see the warmth on her face. The tears starting to build in her eyes.  
"Tess.." She whispers  
"I thought you would like it... I mean, I know it will never replace the one you lost... but I thought maybe it would make you happy again. "  
June looks up at Tess in amazement  
"Thank you.. It's perfect, I love it"  
I suddenly feel like I'm missing half of this conversation, yet at the same time it feels so personal and intimate that I feel like in a weird way it does involve me.

We continue on with our dinner and conversation. Tess works full-time at the hospital now, this doesn't surprise me, she always was the best medic we had. She and Pascao have been dating for a few years and moved in together 6 months ago. I'm happy for her, she looks really happy, and he seems like a nice guy. Eden tells everyone about his job interview and offer from Batalla Hall engineering, half the stuff Eden talks about I don't really understand, but I just nod along with him as he goes. He seems really excited about the prospect, he's going to take it, which means we are officially moving back to LA, our home. Every now and then I catch my eyes wandering over to June, we make eye contact a few times and we both smile then quickly look away. She is very beautiful, and I find myself not really wanting to take my eyes off of her. After dinner and a few drinks it's starting to get late, June is the first to get up  
" It's getting late, I should be getting back" she says to Tess.  
All of a sudden I find myself feeling anxious , I don't want her to leave yet. I still want to know how she knows my brother. How she knows me. But I also feel like I don't want to push her too hard, for fear she might run away.  
"Of course" Tess replies, " I guess it is getting kinda late"  
"Thank you Tess, for everything, it's really... " she quickly glances over at me then finishes  
"... Really perfect. It's the best birthday I've had in a really long time" pink is starting to fill her cheek.  
Words tumble out of my mouth before I can think about them.  
"I'll walk you home" everyone stares at me. I cover up.  
"I mean if you want.. It's late and the streets are dark.. Uh, you shouldn't be by yourself.. Might not be safe" oh god I'm rambling. Shut up Daniel. I see Eden out of the corner of my eye smiling, but I can't help but feel like he is subtly laughing at me. June stares into my eyes with a faint smile,  
"Ok" she says " thank you" I nod, not really trusting myself to speak again.

We head out into the night, it's a little colder out than I remember it ever being for July, the breeze coming from off of the lake sector feels nice though. We walk in silence for a bit, neither one of us really sure what to say, or how to say it. Eden heads off towards our temporary apartment, I'll meet him there later. As we turn the corner heading for the train I finally can't take the silence anymore.  
"So did you make a wish?" I turn to her. She looks a little caught off guard  
"Huh?" She responds.  
"For your birthday, I mean. Isn't it customary to make a wish when you blow out the candles on your birthday cake or something?" I'm failing. Why am I so nervous around her? It's like she has the power to make me feel weak in my knees.  
" well I didn't have a birthday cake.. So I guess I don't really get to make a wish this year, what with no candles and all.." She smiles coolly.  
"Well that hardly seems fair" I respond. She's easy to talk to. Its effortless like talking to an old friend. Suddenly a thought crosses my mind  
"Wait, hang on I have an idea.." I pull a lighter from my left pants pocket, she stares at me for a minute confused.  
" here.." I hold the lighter out to her and click it with my hand over it so that the flame doesn't blow out. Where inside the train station now so there's less of a breeze, but still,  
"I know it's not the same as a birthday cake, but everyone should at least get to make a wish on their birthday, yeah?"  
She stares at me in utter disbelief. We stare at each other for a long moment and I swear there are tears starting to flood her eyes. For the first time all night she looks happy. Unburdened.  
"Go ahead, close your eyes and make a wish" I finally choke out.  
She does. She closes her eyes gently and I see her take a steady breath thinking about her wish no doubt. With her eyes closed I can really see the beauty in her face. The lines of her jaw, the softness of her lips, the tiny freckle on the very tip of the left side of her upper lip, so faint you could miss it. Usually I'm caught up in the intensity of her eyes, the yearning of them. She finally seems to settle on her wish and slowly blows out the flame of the lighter. Slowly she opens her eyes and she is staring deep into the hidden parts of me. I hadn't realized how much closer I moved towards her, like a force of nature, we are so close that I can smell the sweet scent coming off her skin. We stay like that for a long moment. I have the sudden urge to reach down and press my lips to hers, to fully let this desire take me over. But I hesitate, she notices. "did you make a wish?" I whisper in front of her lips, so close now all I have to do is move my head froward an inch and collapse into her.  
"Yes" she swallows.  
"Was it a good one?" I continue, stalling.  
She bites her lower lip slightly and smiles "I think so" she lowers her eyes slowly as if expecting what's coming next. I start to lean forward and at that exact moment the train pulls into the station with the loudest horn and we both jump. The moment is lost. We instantly take a step back and both kind of laugh it off a little.  
We board the train and settle back into casual conversation.  
She finally tells me a little about herself, she is 27 today. She is the lead commander of all the squadrons in California, this instantly makes me a little nervous. Her family is all dead, like me, but unlike me, even her brother who she misses everyday, is gone. At least i still have Eden. I can't imagine what I'd do with out him. Their is a sadness in her when she talks about him and this makes me want to scoop her into my arms and hold her. I don't. she is very smart, you can tell by the way she holds herself and talks. She tells me that her and Tess met back in the streets of the old lake sector, before it was rebuilt into what it is now. She lives in lake now, although she grew up in Ruby, this surprises the hell out of me considering that no one in their right mind would leave Ruby sector for lake, but I guess things are a bit different now. When I ask her why, she simply shrugs and says that it felt like home to her. I smile at this, I know exactly what she means. We eventually reach her high-rise in lake and make our way up to the 25th floor. I know I'm going to have to say good-bye to her soon, but there is something I want, something that keeps popping up in the back of my mind  
"Well this is me" she says as we reach her door.  
"Thanks for walking me home " we both stand there a little unsure of what to say.  
" you're welcome." I respond.  
She starts to put the key in the door and suddenly I blurt out  
"I was wondering if I could try something.." She stops a little hesitant, unsure of where this is all going. She turns back to face me  
"umm... Sure, I guess"  
"It's obvious we have known each other... I have memories of you, though I'm not sure where from..." I swallow and continue  
"So I just wanted to see if maybe I could try to place them"  
She seems nervous and a little scared, and manages to cautiously eek out  
"Ok"  
I smile. I square my shoulders with her. Staring into those dark golden eyes. My breathing stalls and my stomach flips but I force myself to continue. I lose myself in her gaze and take a step forward I'm so close to her, I'm breathing in the same air, she starts to blush and her eyelids flutter a little, all it will take is her to lift her head slightly and our lips will meet. She still stares down unsure of herself. I give in, in one long second I slowly put my hand under her chin and push her face up just an inch I stare into her eyes for a moment and then I crush her lips to mine in a kiss.  
She kisses me back instantly. I've kissed many girls before, but this kiss is different, This kiss is a slow building fire threatening to consume me. I push her lightly against the door and she does not stop me. My hand finds the small of her back and I bring her closer to me,if that's even possible. Her hands run through my hair and down my back and we are both completely lost in this moment. Suddenly everything's a rush, I kiss down the side of her jaw and bury my face in her neck, soaking up every bit of her, and I hear the faintest sigh escape her lips. I smile.  
I have known her before, of this I'm sure. But what shocks me more than anything are the memories that start to flood my mind now. Of THIS girl. June The girl in my arms now, unlike any girl I've ever known and all I want to do is get lost with her, and be with her, and can it be? Is it possible?-That I think I loved her? She brings her face back up to mine and we're kissing again. The fire rages on inside of me and we both are so out of breath that when I pull away just slightly we both stare at each other in disbelief. She smiles and laughs a little, both of us trying to catch our breath. I'm still straddling her with my hands up against the wall, I laugh a little too. This is so strange.  
" I've done that before haven't I?" I ask weakly.  
She closes her eyes for a moment, deciding, then says  
"Yes" with a grin.  
The silence between us stretches out for what feels like an eternity, but it is not uncomfortable or even weird. It's safe. I suddenly remember her talking about living in Lake and how it felt like home to her. This girl in my arms, she feels like home to me. She is the missing puzzle piece, she is what I lost so many years ago, and I want to know everything. I want to remember every moment, or kiss, or silence we shared. The good and the bad. I want to be with her and I want her to be with me. I suddenly remember something. She notices me thinking. She must think I'm upset because her face falls just the slightest. She straightens up.  
"Well Daniel.." She starts.  
I shoot her a look, a little too hard. She stops talking  
" you used to.." I stall. "...you used to call me Day" I finish. She stares at me with tears in her eyes threatening to drown her, she gasps a little. But doesn't say a word, to afraid to speak.  
"When can I see you again?" I finally ask, I won't let you go again, I think to myself. Not this time. She smiles but doesn't respond, I don't wait for her answer, I already know mine.  
"Tomorrow?" I ask.  
Her face lights up and she really is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I grab her hand and she smiles. Slowly she responds  
"Yes!"


	2. Remembering

**_June_**

I got the call from Eden and Tess today. I can't say I'm surprised, I knew this was coming. He knows. Day knows. Ever since he came back into my life, slowly, he's been regaining some of his memories. It's been 4 weeks since we ran into each other again on the streets heading towards Tess's. We've Seen each other everyday since then. At first just as friends, slowly graduating into handholding and a few stolen kisses. Nothing beyond that, yet. I knew he was getting close to remembering everything when he told me the story about the skiz fight. The first time he ever saw me. He recited everything word for word exactly like how it happened, I waited with a lump in my throat for him to continue and tell me the rest. To call me out on what I did. The actions that would eventually lead to his families demise, the thing I most wish I could take back, but he didn't. I searched his eyes for any hint of the grief and sadness that tore him apart so many years ago, but it wasn't there, he still didn't remember. Now he does.

It's late afternoon and I'm sitting on my couch staring out the window. There's a storm rolling in, big billowy dark grey clouds. It hasn't started raining yet, but it will. Good. I think. The weather matches my mood. I sit in silence and wait for the judgment that will eventually find me.

These last few weeks with Day have seemed like a dream, like a second chance, we finally had a clean slate. Maybe it was all just in my head? I knew this would happen didn't I? That eventually he would need to know the truth? How could I have been so delusional? How could I think that he would ever forgive me? Even if it is 10 years later.  
He was supposed to meet me here at my apartment over 2 hours ago, I started to worry, but then Eden called, and it all suddenly made sense. Day confronted both Eden and Tess about everything, and demanded that they tell him the truth. They did of course, how could they not, and Day visibly distraught ran off. Tess tried to run after him, but of course he was to fast for her. They tried to track him to several different places, and that's when they called me. So I wait. I know he'll come, he always does. probably to tell me that it's too much for him to bare, and I'll lose him all over again. Isn't this what I deserve? It's started to rain pretty heavily and Im still staring out the window when lightening streaks the sky. I'm too caught up in my own thoughts that I don't even hear the faintest knock at my door. Thunder rolls loud and crackling against the sound of the rain and I jump slightly. Then I hear the knock again. I stare at the door. For a moment I think about not answering it. I swallow hard and get up. I know who it is, I suck in a deep breath as I turn the handle and open it. Standing in my doorway- his eyes are red, his hair messy and tousled with rain, he is soaking wet and intently staring at me, Day.

I swallow hard. He doesn't say a word, he just continues to stare at me. Lightening streaks the sky again and I start to walk back into the apartment, he follows. I stop leaning against the kitchen counter, silently praying for it to give me support. My stomach is in knots as Day walks in behind me and leans against the opposite wall, still not saying a word. I take a breath. When he finally speaks it's so low and so calm it catches me off guard,  
"Why did you let me go?"  
I can't move. He must sense my confusion because he clarifies  
"When I was In the hospital you were there, I saw you, you sat on my bed, and when I asked you if I knew you, you lied, you said no, why?"  
"Why did you let me go?"  
It feels like the weight of the world has come crashing down on me. I am completely caught off guard. Of all the things I imagined him saying to me in this moment, THIS is not one of them. Suddenly and without my wanting them tears streak down my face and a sob escapes me  
" because it was my one chance to be completely selfless." I am shaking now but the words keep spilling out of me like a faucet overflowing.  
" ...because every time you looked at me, you would always see what I did to your family...Because I loved you to much to hurt you anymore than I already had... Because I promised Tess I would be good to you, and Because you deserved so much better than me." A hard sigh escapes me and I wipe the tears from my blurry vision. I feel deflated. Flat. Empty.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything, I wish everyday that I could take it all back. But I can't.. "  
I don't look up at him, I can't.  
"Do you know... Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up everyday feeling like there's a hole in your heart? Feeling like your missing something important, and you have no idea what it is?" The frustration on his face and the strain in his voice is to much for me to bare. All at once the memories of us come back and flood my mind, threatening to drown me.  
I slowly whisper, "yes I do know, because I had the same hole in my heart, only I remembered everything" my voice cracks at the end and I am too embarrassed to continue. I stare down and wait for the final blow, the final words that will seal this coffin shut for the last time.  
They don't come.

After a long awkward silence I glance up and see Day still staring at me, his expression softened just a little, though he is still analyzing. I'm about to finally say something when he starts walking towards me. There is an intensity in his eyes and he crosses the kitchen in two long strides and without uttering a word crushes his lips to mine in a kiss. This kiss is a fire building in my chest, again I have the feeling like I've never really been kissed before. I pull him closer and kiss him back just as hard. The tiniest sigh escapes him and my heartbeat quickens. He lifts me up so that I'm sitting on the counter and pulls me by the hips toward him,so that my legs are around his side. His fingers wrapped in my hair I feel the heat of him radiating into me. Im so warm, I'm burning up. His lips linger on mine and I know we both want the same thing.  
I start to undo the buttons of his shirt and he does not stop me. His skin underneath so warm and soft, I run my hands all the way from his stomach up and over his chest and he shivers slightly. I smile. He laughs just slightly at my amusement. Suddenly he picks me up off the counter and carries me to the bed without ever breaking the kiss that binds us. As he lays me down gently he slowly pulls back to look me in the eyes. I feel the weight of him on me, he feels amazing. He stares at me. Days eyes are so bright, yet so soft.  
"Wait" he breathes heavily.  
"I'm not mad at you okay?"  
I hesitate.  
"I know, okay, I know everything, but I also know it wasn't your fault.." I start to interject but he cuts me off  
"It really wasn't June, you have to believe that, because I do. It was an accident, a horrible accident." I suddenly can't breathe again.  
" I forgive you, okay?"  
I swallow hard.  
"Okay" I mutter  
"Okay" he smiles.  
He hesitates for a second, and I see that tiny ripple of imperfection in his eye, and I don't know why but I fall in love all over again.  
"Without being a total buzzkill, I do have something else I wanted to tell you"  
"Oh?"  
His words are soft, but there is an intensity behind them that makes me feel nervous. He stares down at me for a long moment and I feel the heat rising up to my face. His eyes are so soft. I wonder what he sees.  
"I love you June" he whispers quietly.  
My heart feels like it will burst  
"I love you too.. I'm so in love with you" tears cloud my eyes and I feel one escape down my cheek and he softly wipes it away then kisses there, then down my jaw line and my neck and finally back to meet my lips with the same intensity as before. There are no more words, nothing more needs to be said, I'm in love with him. I Let him take my shirt off and we slowly fall into this space were we are finally able to be together. Every now and again I catch the subtle smile playing at the edges of his lips, and it's so endearing that I crush him back into a kiss.  
Lying with Day again, is so much different than before, when we were just kids and everything was threatening to drown us. There is no rush. We take our time with each other. Even in the fever and the passion, he is always gentle with me. I can't help but stare up at his beautiful face as he slowly moves against me. It's been so long that I've forgotten how right it feels to be in his Arms. It seems so simple now that I could laugh, everything I am, and every part of me belongs to him. It always has. Even when we were separated for all of those years, some distant part of me has always longed to be with him. He is my light.  
Afterward we both lie there In silence, both of us content at least for the time being to say nothing,To let the moment completely take us. I start to doze off a little, and the last thing I do is lean into his chest a little more and take in a deep breath of him. I smell his skin and he smells like the ocean- like wind and rain and salt. The warmth of this moment slowly takes me under and I happily oblige.

**_Day_**

It's late, the slight glow from the city lights bounces off the room creating abstract angles and shapes as they go. June is fast asleep in my arms, lying on my chest, her hair- messy and free, drapes across my shoulder. I like to watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful. Her face, usually so serious and analyzing looks soft and almost playful. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I wonder if she's dreaming about me. I burry my face in her hair and close my eyes, she smells like flowers and sunshine, I smile a little.  
"I love you" I whisper.  
Though I know she can't hear me, she fell asleep awhile ago. I've never really been a great sleeper, and this night is no different. The nightmares of my youth still plague me from time to time, but on this night there is nothing to be afraid of, just insomnia I guess. When I came here tonight I didn't really know what I was going to say. It's true that I confronted Tess and Eden about everything, but I needed to know yeah? And not some goddy crap where they only tell me the parts they think I can handle. I had to know everything.  
The more time I spent with June, the more I started to fall in love with her. I reach out and glide my hand lightly across the curve in her body, she really is beautiful. I start to recall the skiz fight and how I had the feeling of just wanting to watch her forever. There is no place where she looks more elegant or more lethal, than when she is in combat.  
The truth of the matter is I'm more upset that she walked away and let me go, than i am about everything that came before. I don't blame her for my mothers death, I don't know maybe I should, but I don't. I blame Thomas, and I blame the whole goddy messed up system. I don't think it was ever her intention to hurt my Family. And John... Well That hurts most of all, but he made his choice. He sacrificed himself for me, and I'll never be able to repay that debt. These wounds I've carried around for so long, they'll always be there, but I made peace with them a long time ago. I realize only now that I wasn't truly living my life, I was a shell of a person in Antarctica. I was always searching for the thing I lost.  
I look at her now and I wonder how I ever lived without her for so long. Tess told me that June stayed by my side the entire time I was in a coma, she never left. She told me that she truly loved me, and that she just didn't want to see me hurt anymore. Tess became friends with June, because she couldn't help but like her, and to somehow keep the door open to me. She would tell her about how I was doing and update her whenever we talked.  
I don't know if I'll ever understand why certain things ended up the way they did, but for once tonight, I am grateful. As I lay here next to the one person who's ever really had my heart, it's the first time in a longtime that I can actually see a future. I can see a future for us. Being there for each other, and growing old together, and I want it more than I've ever wanted anything.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of coffee brewing and the sound of it raining lightly outside. I slowly roll over and see June still fast asleep next to me. So beautiful. I lightly stroke her hair and move closer to her  
"Time to wake up sweetheart" I whisper in her ear.  
She stirs  
"Hey... June Iparis... Love of my life... Wake up..."  
She slowly lifts her head off the pillow with a huge smile. Eyes closed, still half asleep.  
"Shhh, if you don't acknowledge it, maybe it will go away" she laughs lightly  
"What? The morning?"  
"Yes" she continues, her voice muffled by the pillows, "I don't want to wake up, I don't want to leave this bed with you."  
I reach over and start to kiss her collarbone then nuzzle the side of her neck, she laughs a Little.  
"I don't want to leave either... We don't have to..."  
"Promise?" She says with a yawn.  
"Only if you promise me one thing.." I reply  
She looks up suddenly alert.  
"Anything"  
"Promise me that no matter what happens, or what we face, you'll never let me go again"  
I mean this to sound playful, but I am dead serious. I don't want to lose her, or this again. I need her to understand how serious I am. She stares at me for a moment and I see the glassy tears start to build in her eyes. She smiles a sweet soft smile and places one hand on the side of my face.  
"I promise"  
Then she leans forward and kisses me light at first, then more urgent. She pulls me closer to her, and I happily follow. The intensity of her begins to pull me under, I have not a care in the world, All I want is this, now. She laughs a little and I find her ear and softly whisper  
"I love you"  
A soft sigh escapes her and without missing a beat, she replies.  
"Daniel Altan Wing, I love you forever"  
I crush her back into that kiss and we continue to disappear into our own little infinity.


	3. Epilogue

5 years later...

JUNE  
0628 hours, November 15th  
Lake sector, Los Angeles, ca  
65* F

It's early morning, I'm still half asleep when I hear some body stirring on the monitor in our room. Subtle noises here and there mixed with a bit of laughter, sounds I wish to hear for the rest of my life. Day gets up as he usually does, and walks out of the room, a few minutes later he returns holding our son bringing him to bed with us. Metias is a little over 2 1/2 now, with his fathers features, he looks a lot more like Day than he does me. Bright blue eyes, just like the ocean, pale skin, soft pink lips. The only thing my son got from me looks wise is my hair, dark brown locks, straight and shiny. It was Day who wanted to name him Metias, I suggested John, after the brother he lost, the brother who sacrificed himself so we could escape Batalla hall so many years ago. He suggested That had it not been for my brother Metias, we never would have met in the first place, so we compromised and the name Metias Jonathan Wing was born.

5 years ago, on my 27th birthday, when Day came back into my life, everything just seemed to fall into place. He asked me out on an official date the very next day and the rest I guess as they say is history. We dated for 6 months before he moved in with me, a year later I found out I was pregnant. Such a strange and wonderful thing this life is.  
The night I told Day I was pregnant we both wept together filled with some mixture of shock, fear and an overwhelming sense of joy. After everything we had endured, the good and the bad, we had finally found ourselves in a better place, within the world, and with each other. He has since regained mostly all of his memories, a few are still left a little hazy but the most important ones are all there.

We were married 3 months later in a very small and simple ceremony. The only guests there were Tess, Pascao, Lucy, and Eden. Lucy moved in with us after Metias was born, to help out around the house, she is sweet and very maternal, but she's getting older and her health isn't so great. she is family now, so she's here as long as she wants to be. When I found out I was pregnant I tried rather unsuccessfully to quit my job as the lead commanding officer of all squadrons in LA, Anden talked me into taking an extended leave of absence, for as long as I need. I think some where deep inside Anden is hoping I'll change my mind, that I'll want to still be a part of this government world and the rebuilding of society eventually. I'll admit it's tempting at times, after all I was groomed for it, but the simple truth of the matter is I just don't really want it anymore.

From the moment my son was born, and even farther back than that, the moment Day came back into my life, something inside me changed. I don't want to be the prodigy any more, I just want to be June Wing, wife and mother. I know it sounds so simple, but these moments with my family mean more to me than any of that ever did. I never knew the sweetness that life could be when you have a family. my parents were taken from me too soon. But my son has single-handedly fixed that hole inside of both of us. Laying here with him in my arms and Day absent-mindedly playing with a lock of my hair, I know that this is what love is. They are my life.  
"You sure about today?" He asks me  
"Yes" I say staring into his eyes. Even after all this time it's so easy for me to lose myself in his beautiful blue eyes.  
Today I am officially resigning from my position as lead commander, Anden doesn't know yet, I'm meeting with him this afternoon to finally tell him. I'm not doing it for Day, he honestly was surprised when I told him. The truth of the matter is I can't bare to think of someone else being the one to wake my baby up in the morning, and putting him to sleep at night, that job belongs to me.  
Day leans over our son and lightly kisses me on the lips, but there is slow building fire there.  
"I love you". He whispers  
I smile, "I love you too"

...

Batalla Hall  
1630hours  
Electors offices  
72* F

I'm waiting inside of Anden's office, his secretary let me in, he's running a few minutes late. After all these years I still get a little nervous around him. We dated for a few years, but I broke it off when I realized that though I would always care for him I could never love him the way he wanted me too. I could never love him the way I loved Day, and he knew it.  
The door opens "Hello Mrs. Wing, so nice to see you again" Anden's always so formal with me, but even I catch the slight discomfort in his words when he mentions my married name.  
"Elector" I smile and quickly bow.  
"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He briefly looks at me with that same soft gaze and for a moment I catch him glance at my lips, he quickly recovers. After all this time he still has a weakness for me, and I know it, I suddenly feel guilty.  
"Elector, may I address you informally?" I ask  
This surprises him, but he obliges, "yes of course June"  
I take a deep breath to steady myself and begin  
"Anden. First off I want to thank you for being so gracious, not many employers would have let me take such a long leave of absence. I know you understand how important it's been for me to be with my son." I swallow. He nods for me to continue.  
"With that being said, I've come here today with a heavy heart to officially resign my post as the lead commander. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you in any way, but I have to do what's right for me. In my heart I know this is what's right."

Anden takes a deep breath, he is silent for a long moment, then he speaks  
" I must say I was hoping after all this time you might have changed your mind. To lose such an important member of our guard is never easy." I feel my stomach clench tighter. Is the guilt as visible on my face? I swallow hard as he continues  
"Even though I'm greatly saddened, I understand... June.." He hesitates, deciding what to say  
"June, you've always done things your own way. It's what I loved most about you. I wouldn't expect this to be any different. I just wish somehow we both could win..." He sighs, "Day is very lucky.." Suddenly I feel as though we're not talking about my resignation anymore, I blush.  
I'm quiet for a long time.  
"Anden.. I wish you could understand, I will miss it. But the truth is I love being the one who wakes up with Metias every morning and being the one who sings him to sleep at night. It's so much of what I missed with my own parents, i never knew that kind of love existed in life before" He nods as I continue  
"I hope... I wish for you that same happiness. I hope some day you find that person who makes it all worth it, who feels like home. If anyone deserves it, you do. It just wasn't me." I choke out the last words he stares at me not uttering a word.  
" I am sorry... And I will miss our talks. please don't be a stranger. I wish you all the best. And I still think you're the best elector we've ever had." He smiles, seemingly recovered from my words  
"Thank you June" he says.  
" well I guess it's settled. I'll have the paperwork sent over to your house immediately"  
"Thank you" I whisper. We both stand and I give him my hand, but he pulls me into a casual hug. I smile, I will miss him in a strange way, but it's good to know we can still be friends.  
"See you around" I choke out.  
"See you around.." He smiles back.  
And just like that I'm out the door, through the lobby then out to the cool breeze of Batalla at sunset. I take a deep steady breath, it's done, I tell myself. And the biggest smile creeps across my face. I think about Day and Metias waiting at home for me, I sigh again,completely content.  
I'm going home.

DAY

For 10 years I lived in the midst of a fog, memories lost to me due to complications of the surgery on my brain. For the most part many of those years were spent in happiness living with Eden in Antarctica. I had a pretty good job with the intelligence agency and I even dated a few girls, here and there, nothing really serious. I could never quit escape the feeling that I was missing something, someone important.  
The day I ran into June again all of those puzzle pieces that had plagued me for so long finally seemed to fall into place. She was the one I was missing and I didn't even know it, my heart had always belonged to her. I started to regain a lot of those missing memories the more time we spent together, even some of the bad ones. It was hard to remember the deaths of my mother and brother, even harder to remember this was how June and I first met. But that scar had already been healed long before I came back to LA, and with June by my side I somehow knew we could get through it. After all we had found each other again after 10 years, we could get through anything.  
I told her I loved her again a month after I first saw her on the streets heading towards Tess's, 5 months after that I moved in with her. I took a job with the intelligence agency in Batalla, with all my experience in the IA Antarctica, they were pretty persistent till I finally gave in and accepted.  
The night June told me she was pregnant was the third best night of my life, the second was the night my son was born, but the first was the night I married her under the stars in lake. We met on the streets of lake, I thought it only fitting our lives should forever be joined there. In one of the old airship warehouses. Just us, Tess, Pascao, Eden and Lucy. Tess was the one who handled everything and decorated it beautifully, but the only thing I really saw that night was June. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I'd seen her dressed up and fancy many times, but all those times paled in comparison to this; she wore a fitted black dress, long and elegant, with a single red rose pinned into her hair. She also wore the ruby necklace I'd given her years ago, fitting. I will forever remember that day.

As I head out of the IA building in Batalla, I'm met with the coolness of the afternoon, it's going to be sunset soon. June should be on her way home soon I think, With a big smile. I'm not going to lie and say that some part of me isn't glad she's quitting her job today to stay home with our son. Although I was surprised when she told me, I always thought June would end up getting back into the princeps elect or some other political job, but she said she found something better. Metias is growing up so fast, every bit as stubborn as his mother, but just as lovely. Lucy stays with him whenever June has to run out for awhile, while I'm at work. It's strange how this life is, I spent so many of my early years in war and chaos, barely surviving on the streets, now I find myself a father and a husband, completely happy with the simple pleasure of coming home to my family. I never thought I'd last long in this world, definitely never thought I'd make it past my twenties. But June and Metias have given me something to live for, a purpose.

Eden started dating a scientist that works in the labs, her name is Isabel, they've been together for almost a year now. I think she's good for my brother, weirdly she reminds me a lot of our mother, sweet and innocent, and you can tell that she really loves and cares for him. This makes me happy, if anyone deserves a happy ending, it's Eden. Tess married Pascao 2 years ago, she gave birth to their first child 6 months ago, a daughter she named Frankie. I'm really happy that she finally got the family she longed for, the family she deserves.

By the time I get home Lucy has already given Metias a bath and put him in his pjs, I'm greeted by his smiling face running over to me as I open the door. I scoop him up in my arms and laugh a little at his enthusiasm. The first word my son ever spoke was "Day", it took June a few days to get over that one, but he quickly followed up with "mommy". He constantly surprises me, he is so smart just like his mother. Moments like this I catch myself thinking of my own parents, how much they sacrificed and suffered. How they managed to raise three wild and precocious boys with little more than the shirts off their back. How my father spent so many weeks away at the war front, I wonder idly how he did it? I don't think I could bare to be away from June and Metias for long periods of time like that, it would break me. I'm thankful our world isn't as chaotic as it once was, it's not perfect, but it's a small step in a better direction.  
Lucy has started to make dinner by the time I hear June opening the front door. I'm sitting on the couch with Metias, reading him a book. The second he sees her he squirms away from me and runs to her, she picks him up and kisses his cheek.  
"Hi" she laughs as she nuzzles his face a little "I missed you too". Metias just laughs, I get up and walk over to them and sit at the kitchen counter. June leans over and kisses me lightly on the lips.  
"So how'd it go?" I ask her curiously.  
"Good" she says while beaming up at me.  
"Yeah?" I continue. Why is she being so vague.  
Metias reaches for me and June obligingly hands our son back, she leans over the counter to stare me straight In the eyes, smiling.  
"Yup, your wife is officially unemployed now."  
"You okay?"  
"Mmhmm... Better than ok" she leans in to kiss me, I'm surprised at the intensity of this kiss, she doesn't usually get so affectionate when Lucy is around. I pull slowly away and she starts to blush a little, while looking down. I don't know why but I feel like there's something she's not telling me, something important. Lucy walks into the other room to start setting the table, or maybe to give us some privacy. Metias squirms to get down so I lightly place him on the floor and he starts to walk over towards all his toys in the middle of the living room. It's just me and June now. I suddenly feel nervous.  
"What's going on?" I ask impatiently  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you.. Your being different"  
She sighs, "I don't know, I guess I'm just happy" she smiles mischievously.  
"Oh. Okay" I say, though I'm still not totally convinced.  
She lifts her gaze to meet mine and there's that same intensity building there. A longing.  
" I do have something else to tell you" she lightly whispers, "it's sort of a surprise.."  
My heart skips for a second and my breathing stalls. Anxious.  
"Oh?" I respond. " what is it?"  
She leans closer and whispers into my ear, two of the most beautiful words you could ever hear, and I've heard them before...  
"I'm pregnant"  
"Seriously?"  
She nods while smiling.  
I lean in and crush her in a kiss, a fire consuming me, running my hands through her hair and down her back, I'm content to stay here as long as she wants too. I don't care that Lucy is here or that our son is playing only a few feet from where we stand. I love her with every part of me. I love her till my last breath and even after. I love her infinitely. This is the reason I'm here and they are the only thing that means anything. All of them.  
They are the reason I walk in the light.


End file.
